Fate (Incarnations of Immortality)
Character Synopsis Fate, also known Niobe Kaftan '(Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos if assuming another personality) is one of the Seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. The three Fates weave the tapestry of life and have disposition over the length of human lives and the pattern they produce. Clotho, the youngest, spins the threads from the substance of Void; Lachesis, the middle aspect, measures the threads and Atropos, the oldest, cuts the thread of each individual human. When she takes the aspect of Clotho, Niobe must journey to the edge of the Void without aid from the other Fates and replenish her stock of thread. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: '''Incarnations of Immortality '''Name: '''Fate, Niobe, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos '''Gender: Female Age: 'Technically as old as Creation, 20s as Niobe Kaftan '''Classification: '''Incarnation of Fate, Weaver of Destiny '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation (Weaves the destines of countless mortals, having the ability to influence and cut off beings from their life), Death Manipulation (Cutting the red string of a being will cause them instant death), Void Manipulation (Ultilizes nothingness as an instrument to weave strings. Can pull or send souls to the void), Soul Manipulation (Capable of removing the souls that inhabit The Void), Time Manipulaton, Causality Manipulation (Capable of altering, governing or even damaging time, including events in history, scheduled births and deaths, upon many others), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. Fate can only leave her office when there is no futures left to weave, after which another being will simply hold office and take her place), Physical Embodiment (Represents Fate in a physical sense), Precognition. Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Wields absolute command over Fate and Time, of which she can also potentially damage to the extend where Time has to intervene and fix her mistakes. Equal to the Earthly Incarnations, such as War, who is capable of bringing about Judgement Day across all realms, destroying them in the process) 'Speed: ' '''Subsonic '(Superior to Parry, who even as a mortal, could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance); Technically 'Omnipresent '''as a phenomena 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Capable of manipulating all of time and fate across all realms. Consistently on par with Earthly Incarnations, such as War, who can cause the destruction of all realms of reality on Judgement Day) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Incarnations of Immortality are unable to be harmed by physical means, this extends to other Incarnations, whom of which cannot kill each other with their attacks. Survived the destruction of all realms, even being uneffected by The Song of Chaos, which caused this event) 'Stamina: 'Endless as long as there is Fate; Doesn't need to eat, drink, or rest 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Her basic powers extend across all realms of reality. Wields control over all of time, space and fate across all realms) 'Intelligence: 'Varies on who is Nature at the moment. High as Niobe Kaftan (Watches over the fates of countless mortals and can peer into the future to see what will potentially happen) '''Weaknesses: '''Her time in office only lasts as long as Fate is around, as without it, she will return to being a mortal. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'Strings of Fate: '''Her role as "Fate" allow her to use the strings that govern the lifes of countless souls. Should she cut them, a being will have their life severed and they will be killed off instantly *'Tapestry: '''The Tapestry of life is an immeasurably enormous tapestry, containing all the threads of life from the beginning of time to the end, chronicling all of human existence. '''Extra Info: '''The three positions of Fate are all one in the same being, but are different aspects of the same role of office Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Mothers Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 2